1. Field
The exemplary embodiments described below relate to a method and an apparatus for processing an image, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for processing an image including generating information representing the degree of stereoscopic effects of an image and outputting the information.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of digital technologies, images processed using 3-dimensional (3D) techniques have come into wide use.
Since human eyes are separated from each other by a predetermined distance, the left and right eyes see objects at different angles. The difference in images between the left eye and the right eye refers to binocular parallax. The brain combines two different 2-dimensional (2D) images, i.e., an image for the left eye and an image for the right eye, to form a 3D image with perspective and a sense of presence.
A 3D camera forms two images in which the image difference of both eyes is reflected. Our left and right eyes respectively see the image for the left eye and the image for the right eye, which are formed by the 3D camera, to recognize a 3D image.